


Prove It

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, gabrily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: It's Gabriel and Cecily's wedding day, and he needs her to calm him down.
Relationships: Cecily Herondale/Gabriel Lightwood, Charlotte Branwell/Cecily Herondale, Sophie Collins/Cecily Herondale, Tessa Gray/Cecily Herondale
Kudos: 26





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

“Is this too tight?” Tessa asked as she laced Cecily’s elaborate corset. “I don’t want it to be uncomfortable. A woman shouldn’t be uncomfortable on her wedding day.”

Cecily was holding onto her bedpost as Tessa worked, only halfway listening to what her new sister-in-law was saying. The words “wedding day” made Cecily’s heart beat faster. “No, no. It’s alright. I’m just not used to wearing one.” It was true. Her small frame made it possible for her to go without one, but Sophie and Tessa had insisted she wear one at her wedding.

“It’s a big, grand occasion,” they had said when she tried to argue. “You can survive being in a corset for a few hours.” That had been the end of the conversation.

The morning had been a blur and rush of excitement. Cecily had been woken up to Sophie gently coaxing her out of bed and into a warm bath. She had also insisted that Cecily eat something, despite Cecily claiming she was too nervous. Her stomach felt like it had little tiny butterflies in it.

Now, Cecily was standing in her bedroom, with Sophie, Tessa, and Charlotte moving to and fro around her, fretting over little details like hair and jewelry and shoes. Cecily couldn’t care less about any of it. She would have been satisfied with marrying Gabriel in the stables while wearing her riding clothes. She just wanted to marry Gabriel.

But as Cecily looked herself over in the mirror that sat in the corner of her room, she couldn’t help but feel thankful for Tessa and Sophie’s adamancy. Her raven black hair had been done up in intricate loops and curls that perfectly framed her face. The corset she was wearing made her look womanly, showing off her curves. Her wedding dress was still hanging up, but she knew that she would be even more impressed once she had it on. It was gold, which was Shadowhunter custom, and had lace and jewel adornments all along the sleeves and bodice. The lace continued down onto the bottom, which was very full and flowy.

A loud knock on the door caused Cecily to jump, not expecting anyone else to enter her room. “Who could that be?” She asked, looking back at Tessa.

Tessa shrugged as Sophie walked to the door, Charlotte close behind. She cracked open the door slightly, just enough to peek out. Cecily heard an annoyed gasp escape her lips. “It’s Gabriel,” she said.

Tessa turned her head, her long brown hair, which had not yet been fixed, swung around her. She moved to block Cecily from the view of the door. “He can’t be here! He can’t see her yet!” She protested.

“And why can’t he see me?” Cecily argued, glaring at Tessa. “Tonight, I will be his wife. I see no problem with him seeing me now.”

Charlotte was the one who responded. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride on their wedding day,” she said. “Well, before the actual ceremony, that is,” she continued, after seeing Cecily’s look of confusion.

Cecily sighed. “Gabriel!” She called out, hoping he could hear her. “They won’t let me see you, I’m sorry!”

Cecily heard a noise from the other side of the door. “I just-,” he stammered. “I just need make sure you’re here.”

Sophie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Of course she’s here, Gabriel,” she called out, poking her head through the door. “We’re in here getting her ready for her wedding. Your wedding.”

Cecily took a step forward, pushing past Tessa. “I’m here, Gabriel. Where else would I be, you silly man?”

Cecily heard something hit the door. Gabriel’s head, Cecily assumed. “I just need to make sure you’re here.”

Cecily, like she always did, knew exactly what he meant. She gave a stern look to Tessa, Sophie, and Charlotte. “I won’t let him see me,” she said. “I just need to walk to the door. Trust me.”

Sophie nodded and cleared her a path to the door. She moved, along with Tessa and Charlotte, to the back of Cecily’s room to give them privacy. When Cecily got to the door, she kept her body in her bedroom, but stuck a hand around the door, searching for her fiancé. “Gabriel,” she murmured. “I’m here.”

She heard Gabriel expel a breath. “Thank the Angel,” he said. “It was just a dream.” She felt him take her hand, lacing their fingers.

“A dream?” Cecily responded. “By the way you’re reacting, it sounds more like a nightmare.”

She felt Gabriel bring her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. She felt her body light up, desire coursing through her. “Well, it was a nightmare.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I dreamt that you left me, leaving only a note saying that you hated me and no longer wished to be my wife. It was so real... I woke up panicking, thinking you had actually left me.” He nuzzled her hand to his cheek. “I just needed to make sure you were still here.”

Cecily couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped her lips. She leaned her head against the door. “Of course I’m still here, my love. I gave you a promise of marriage, and I don’t break my promises,” she said. She trailed her hands up, finding his hair. She ran her fingers through it lightly.

She felt him lean into her touch. “You always know what to say to comfort me,” he said. “I feel blessed that I will have that all the days of my life.” He paused for a moment. “Are you really getting dressed? Prove it.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. She knew this wasn’t him needed more reassurance, he was just giving her a hard time.

Cecily waved away the silent protests from the other three in her room. “You know I can’t show you anything, Gabriel,” she said as she pulled her hand back.

She heard him groan. “Why not?” He asked. “I saw you last night, so what does it matter if I see you now? We’re going to be married in a few hours!”

Cecily sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to win this battle. He was just as stubborn as she was. Unless...

She looked at Tessa, fighting back the flush that was spreading to her face. “Where is that gown you had for me? The one you said I would be wearing after the wedding?”

Tessa’s gray eyes widened in surprise. “Why do you need that now?” She paused then, realization spreading across her face. She walked over to a bag she had laid on Cecily’s dresser. She reached into it, pulling out something wrapped in paper. “Here,” she said, handing it to Sophie. “I uh- I’ll have to figure out a way to get that back before..” she trailed off, her eyes searching the floor. “If you want someone to help you with your dress after the wedding, I’ll need that back,” she finished, after finding the appropriate words to say.

Cecily winked at her. “That sounds like the perfect job for Will, does it not?” She opened the wrapping paper then, unfolding the fabric. She gasped. Gabriel will be seeing me in this? She thought to herself. It was a nightgown that was completely see through, made of lace and nothing else. She could only imagine the look on his face when she revealed this to him. “Is this all of it?” she asked Tessa. “Where’s the rest of it?”

Tessa laughed. “That’s it. I promise you, in the moment, that won’t matter. In fact, you’ll probably be happy there isn’t a lot in the first place. Less to remove.” Tessa blushed a fierce shade of red then, remembering she was married to Cecily’s brother.

Cecily didn’t mind. She didn’t know what to expect on her wedding night and was glad she had someone to give her advice. She nodded and took a deep breath. She remembered Gabriel standing at the door, still waiting for his proof. She stuck a finger through one of the sleeves and held the gown up so he would be able to get a good look at it. She pushed the hand holding the gown through the door, swinging it slightly. “Here’s your proof, Gabriel Lightwood.” She threw it then, hoping it landed right on top of him. “I shall meet you at the altar.” As she closed the door, she heard Gabriel gasp, very loudly, then make a choking sound.

Once the door was closed, Charlotte clapped her small hands together. “Well,” she said a little awkwardly. “You won’t be making it far enough to need that nightgown tonight if we don’t get you dressed for your actual wedding.”

Cecily let the three of them continue helping her get dressed. She was happy she was getting married to Gabriel, and she had looked forward to this day for so long. But, deep down, she couldn’t wait until the wedding was over. She was looking forward to Gabriel seeing her in that nightgown.


End file.
